Beauty and Madness
by leighannieee
Summary: WWE superstars and Divas are unaware of what fate has in store for them. Little did they know, they would be left stranded on an uncharted island. Will they make it back to civilization, or die trying? Surprise pairings.
1. Cheerful Smiles

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Okay, well, this story, I just thought of this after reading a certain book. So, I REALLY planned this story out, who gets together, who doesn't, how the ending is, and how the beginning starts. I actually made an outline! Am I proud of myself? HELL YEAH! xD anyways. I really hope you guys get interested in this story, because, well, yeah. xD and yes, I know i realy shouldn't be trying out a new story when I still have others, but hey, let's give this a whirl(:**

**This first chapter might get a little confusing with all the characters, so if you guys don't get what's going on, feel free to PM me with any questions or suggestions(:**

**Oh, and BTW, there is ONE O/C so, yeah, I didn't like the other choices of Divas for this story, so I made one up! I'll introduce her in this chapter, so keep up with me ! HAHA.**

**I would absotivelyposilutely LOVE to hear what you guys think of the idea for this story. READ AND REVIEW(:**

**P & TY(:**

**Summary: WWE superstars and Divas are unaware of what fate has in store for them. Little did they know, they would be left stranded on an uncharted island. Will they make it back to civilization, or die trying? Surprise pairings(: **

* * *

Chapter One: Cheerful Smiles.

A few of the WWE Superstars and Divas were at John Cena's house, since they were in his home town for the most recent taping.

"John Felix Anthony Cena!" Torrie shrieked as she opened the fridge in the kitchen.

John came running into the kitchen, hoping not to agitate Torrie even more.

"Yes dear?" John rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Why is there only beer in here? What happened to the Vodka and the Bacardi and everything else? Did you drink it all with somebody?" Torrie asked accusingly.

"Babe, you drank it all last time you were here for your party for the New Year's." John sighed.

"Oh, right. Sorry babe." Torrie smiled as she bounced off into the living room where everyone else was.

John sighed in despair. He loved Torrie, but she could be really…shrill, so to speak. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and opened it. He took a swig of it and went back into the living room. Everyone was sitting down, talking with each other, in their little cliques.

Torrie was sitting down with Michelle McCool, Maria, Victoria, and Natalya. Discussing the very important issue of what color outfit to wear for their next match.

"Ooh! How about, pink?!" Torrie squealed with Chloe in hand.

"But didn't you wear that last week?" Michelle said.

"Oh, yeah, I don't want to wear the same color two weeks in a row! That would be like, a fashion no-no!" Torrie said, shocked.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with wearing the same color every week!" Victoria huffed as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Yes, I know, but that's you sweetie. I'm different. I want to look good." Torrie said, unaware of how superficial she seemed at the moment.

"Look Torrie, if you want to wear pink again, go ahead, you look nice in pink." Michelle complimented.

"What're you trying to say Michelle? That I don't look good in blue? Or in green?" Torrie said accusingly.

"Torrie, calm down, girl. She's just saying, is all." Natalya said, trying to keep the peace.

Torrie scoffed. "Whatever." She said as she took out her mirror and reapplied her lip gloss again…and again.

Maria rolled her eyes, scoffing at how stupid this conversation was. She quietly snuck off to join her best friend, Chris Jericho.

She quietly snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess right, and you'll get a prize." Maria said seductively in his ear, trying to disguise her voice as well.

"Hmm, I really hope I get this right…Angelina Jolie?" Chris said.

Maria made a buzzer noise. "Try again sweetie pie." she said, in the same voice from before.

"Hmm…who else sounds as seductive as that?…Oh! I know. Maria?" Chris said with a grin.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." Maria giggled as she took her hands off Chris's eyes.

"Alright, so what's my prize?" Chris asked.

"The fact that you're my best friend ever!" Maria giggled.

"That's not a prize." Chris pouted.

"Well…Too bad." Maria stuck out her tongue at him.

Chris flicked her in the head, causing her bangs to get in her eyes as she scrunched her nose.

"You suck."

"You swallow."

"You smartass."

"Yeah, I know."

Maria flicked him in the head and she giggled.

"You're as cute as a freakin' button." Chris said.

"Yeah, I know." Maria grinned.

"C'mon cutestuff, let's go bother people." Chris said.

"Ooh! My favorite." Maria giggled.

The two joined John, Randy, Mickie, Ashley, and CM Punk's conversation of the 3 brand show that was coming up.

"Hi, hi party people!" Maria giggled.

"Whatchya talking bout?" Chris asked.

"The 3 brand show that's coming up!" Mickie exclaimed.

"I'm stoked to wrestle against some new meat." CM Punk said, as he was pumped up about wrestling against some new competition.

"Homo." Randy whispered to John, who chuckled in response.

"I'm so excited. I could see my boys again!" Ashley exclaimed as she was speaking of Paul and Brian.

"Oh, you mean your boyfriends?" John rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Ashley slapped him in the stomach. "They are not."

"Whatever you say…" John said.

"Jerk."

"Takes one to know one."

"So you admit it."

"Wait. What?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna talk to Mel. C'mon Ria." Ashley smirked as she took Maria by the arm and led Maria to a new group.

The two Divas joined Melina, Jeff, Matt, Undertaker, Kane, Mr. Ken Kennedy, Adam, Triple H, and Rey.

"Hey Mel, guys." Ashley greeted as she touched knuckles with Undertaker and Kane.

"Hi, hi!" Maria beamed.

"So, what're you talking about here?" Maria asked, starting to enjoy being in all of the different 'cliques', so to speak.

"We're trying to figure out how Undertaker is dating McCool." Ken said.

"Yeah! How did you two get together anyways?" Ashley asked as she punched Undertaker in the arm.

"Nothing, it just happened." Undertaker said.

"What happened with your wife?" Maria asked. "She was real nice."

"I have to use the bathroom." Undertaker said, excusing himself from answering the question.

"He's real sensitive about it still." Triple H said.

"Ah, I see." Maria nodded her head.

"Whatever, the big lug." Adam scoffed.

* * *

A brunette haired girl was on the doorstep to John Cena's house. She was a vision of honey brown eyes, olive skin, and flowing brunette hair. Standing at 5"4', she had to get on her tiptoes to reach the knocker which was placed precariously high on the door.

She knocked on the door several times until someone opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, you must have the wrong house, only important people are allowed here." Torrie said as she looked Dezirae up and down in disgust.

"I'm sure bitches aren't allowed here either, but you're still here." Dezirae smirked.

Torrie scoffed and flipped her hair, and walked away, with Chloe in hand, looking quite sad.

"Poor doggie." Dezirae sighed.

She walked inside and her friends greeted her immediately.

"Hey Dez." Melina smiled.

"Hey Mel! Ash, Ria." Dezirae greeted as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you so late?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, you know, traffic." Dezirae smiled.

"Please, whatever. You know she got lost on the way here." Melina said with a smirk.

"Did you really?" Maria asked.

"Damn, Mel knows me too well." Dezirae scrunched her nose.

Dezirae sighed. "I swear, I have no idea why John likes Torrie. She's such a bitch."

"Whatever, she's talking about a very important issue regarding seriousness." Maria said.

Dezirae looked at her in confusion.

"The importance of not wearing the same color every week in a row." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my, finally!" Ashley exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Whatever, I just feel bad for Natalya and Victoria. They have to listen to her." Maria said.

"What about Michelle?" Dezirae asked.

Maria looked over at Michelle. "Ehh."

Melina laughed. "Look, all I know is, I am not sharing a room with her tonight."

"Yeah, 'cause all of us are sharing a room!" Maria giggled.

"Of course." Dezirae smiled. "Well…I'll be back, I'm gonna say hello to the host." Dezirae said.

* * *

Matt was talking to Jeff when he saw her walk in.

"Whoa, Jeff, who is that?" Matt asked.

"Who?" Jeff said, trying to look at who Matt was looking at.

"Her."

"Bro, that's Maria." Jeff said, thumping Matt in the head.

"No you dummy! Her! The one with the gray scarf!" Matt said.

"Oh! You mean Dezirae? Yeah, she's new on RAW, she's a looker ain't she? She's Eddie's daughter. Like, _the_ Eddie Guerrero. I think she's 23? Yeah, I think so. She told me that he had her when he was 16? Or was it 17?...Well, whatever, she's real sweetheart. Why? Do you—" Jeff stopped when he noticed Matt wasn't standing next to him anymore. "Who am I talking to?" Jeff sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Matt watched her as she made her way across the room, creating wind in her hair, making her look as if she was walking down a fashion runway. )A/N: Okay, that's an exaggeration, but whatever:) He was about to approach her, but thought against it. He watched her as she laughed with John about something, and that was when he noticed how contagious her smile was. her pearly white smile… Matt was infatuated.

* * *

"John, you're such a dumbass!" Dezirae giggled.

"Whatever, it's my house, I can be a dumbass if I want to." John chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, how many guestrooms do you have anyways?" Dezirae asked.

"Five. Why?" John asked.

"Only? Hmm." Dezirae said. She did a head count of everyone there including herself and John. "Okay, so there's twenty-one of us, and you and Torrie are probably sharing your room." she rolled her eyes. "That leaves 19. And since I'm guessing you only have two full beds per guest room because you're so cheap, that leaves two left over, and I'm probably guessing you're giving that one to…either Chris and Maria, or Taker and Michelle, But since I'm guessing you don't want the risk of Michelle and Taker doing the jungle fever in your guest room, you probably won't let them room together…so, yeah, you're giving that room to Chris and Maria right?"

John nodded.

"Alrighty then, that means all the girls in one room except for one, and that leaves 10 more guys, so that's two rooms, so, that means…one of the girls has to room with the guys." Dezirae calculated.

John scoffed. "Show-off. God Dez, why do you have to be such a math nerd."

"You love me really, you just won't admit it." Dezirae smiled.

"Alright, because I don't want 5 people piling on one full because that shit is gonna break, you're right. One girl has to room with the guys."

"And knowing these guys, they don't wanna sleep in the same bed together, so two of them are probably gonna sleep here on the couch, and you have a couch in each room right?"

"Sure do." John said.

"So that means each guy gets their own bed and that leaves two guys left over, and that one girl has to room with those two guys."

"So…"

"Congratulations John Cena, you have finally achieved your goal of all your guest rooms being occupied at one time." Dezirae smiled.

"Damn. Math geek." John said.

* * *

The day passed and each person was settled into their rooms. Except for a certain two.

"I am going to kill John." Dezirae said through her teeth as she looked at the guestroom.

It was beautiful, decorated with a green theme. Everything looked perfect, except for…one full and one couch in the room. And the bathroom didn't have a door, but a curtain in its place. She was stuck rooming with CM Punk and Randy Orton. CM Punk, already claiming the couch, was smirking as he saw Dezirae's and Randy's faces.

"You have got to be kidding me." Randy said.

"Whatever, I'll be in the bathroom." Dezirae huffed, picking up her gym bag, which had all of her clothes and needs. She went into the bathroom, closing the curtain, which served as door…technically.

Randy huffed as he threw his gym bag on the bed, which even had a mirror on top.

"Oh god." Randy said as he saw his reflection from the bed.

"Lucky I got here first." CM Punk grinned.

Randy growled at him.

"Now, now, don't be so testy Randy. You already have enough trouble, and her name is Dezirae Guerrero." Punk grinned.

Randy glared at Punk as he sat down on the bed.

The curtain to the bathroom opened and both Randy and Punk looked at Dezirae, who was wearing black short shorts and a very flattering tank top.

"What?" Dezirae questioned them, wondering what they were looking at.

"Why are you wearing that?" Punk managed to stammer out.

"Oh, well…I wasn't really expecting to room with two guys, so, I didn't really bring any longer sleeping shorts." Dezirae shrugged.

"I can't sleep like this." Punk stammered.

He threw her one of his wrestling T-shirts with his hands crossed design on it. "Please, put that on…" Punk asked. _Before I do something that's totally against my straightedge beliefs…_

Dezirae shrugged her shoulders and put on the shirt.

Punk put his hands on his forehead. "Here, these too." Punk said as he threw her some of his shorts.

Dezirae put on his long shorts in confusion then stopped. "This is ridiculous, I don't see why I'm doing this." Dezirae said as she threw him back his shorts and his shirt.

"Well, that was a waste of time. I'm gonna brush my teeth." Dezirae stated as she went back inside the bathroom, closing the curtain.

"I'm going to sleep." Punk stated as he pulled the covers over his eyes.

Randy rolled his eyes and looked at Dezirae's silhouette through the curtain. _I may not like the girl but damn, her body kills._

Randy smirked as an idea popped into his head. He adjusted himself on the bed so he could see Dezirae in the bathroom. Perfect view ever. Randy smirked as he saw Dezirae's silhouette in the curtain. Randy was just staring at her silhouette, studying her every curve…

* * *

Mickie, Melina, Michelle, Ashley, Victoria, and Natalya were getting settled into their rooms, when the topic of Randy came up.

"Isn't he a cutie?" Mickie squealed.

"Uh, yeah, no." Ashley said.

"Whatever. But it's totally obvious who he likes." Mickie smiled.

"Yeah I know." Melina said.

"Me." Mickie said.

"Dez." Melina, Ashley, Michelle, Victoria and Natalya said as the same time as Mickie.

"Wha—what?" Mickie stammered.

"Yeah, it's totally obvious." Michelle said.

"Look, Randy hates Dez, I don't think he likes her." Mickie told them.

"If that's what you wanna think…" Melina said in a sing-songy voice.

Mickie stood up and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at her reflection.

"Randy doesn't like Dez. He couldn't. He hates her. He could never like her. She's so, not his type. But I am. And he'll see that." Mickie told her reflection.

"Mickie is freakin' psycho." Melina told the others.

"Yeah, I think we know."

* * *

"Best friend, I want the bed near the window." Maria said.

"Yeah, but so do I." Chris countered.

"Yeah but, I'm as cute as a freakin' button." Maria pouted.

"Fine…you're lucky you are." Chris said as he moved his stuff to the bed near the bathroom.

"Yeah, but here's the bright side! You're closer to the bathroom so that means you could totally hog the mirror and do that thing you do with your hair!" Maria beamed as she gave Chris a hug.

"Hey, the ladies dig the hair." Chris smirked.

"If that's what they told you, sure." Maria grinned as she jumped off the bed and fixed her stuff.

"Cutestuff, can I seriously talk to you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, of course, but I don't think calling me cutestuff classifies as being serious." Maria giggled.

"Yeah…" Chris chuckled.

"So, anyways, what were you gonna say?" Maria asked, as she sat in front of Chris, facing him.

"Well, you know, it's been a year since, yeah, and I haven't found one girl yet so far." Chris said. "Maybe she's right, maybe I am a has been."

Maria slapped Chris across the face. "Don't you ever say that about yourself ever again!" Maria told him.

"Ow, I won't, just don't do that again!" Chris said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, but I had to. Chris, you're totally underestimating yourself. I'm sure there's one girl that will love as much as you love her." Maria smiled.

"I sure hope so." Chris smiled as he gave his best friend a tight hug.

* * *

The moon rose and dogs howled, and then the sun rose and the birds chirped.

"…_Can't hold it back, you know I'm so addicted to you, cravings attack whenever I get closer to you, I'm in withdrawal whenever you're away, I just want you here with me boy, lets take a ride, I'll show you all the avenues, hop in my 'coupe, I only got room for two, lets just explore, my only destination is you, I'll tell you what I want to do baby…"_

Randy awoke to the shower running and someone singing. He listened closely and listened to the voice singing. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw nothing but an empty space.

"…_The mood is set, my temperature is rising, I'm getting hot, and there ain't no denying. I know a spot, where we could just go get lost together right now and do whatever. You take me high, but I really wanna go low. Heart's beating fast, yet were still moving slow. Let back the seat, and boy, just take control, and just let me know if I…"_

Randy heard the shower stop and faint humming. He saw her silhouette through the curtain and watched her. Watched her silhouette put on her clothing, style her hair. She opened the curtain, revealing herself.

She put her clothes in her suitcase and she noticed Randy was awake.

"Good morning sunshine! You know, you snore when you sleep? And you toss and turn around a lot, woke me up a couple times, but its okay. Oh, and you know you almost kicked me off the bed? Thank god I woke up before that happened." Dezirae said as she grabbed her makeup from her suitcase zipper.

"And you talk in your sleep. I wasn't sure if you was awake, but I think you were asleep. You said, 'you're mine, and forever and always.' I thought you were talking to me at first, but then I realized you were sleep talking. Basically, you did everything except for sleepwalking. Although I think Punk was sleepwalking, but I don't know." Dezirae shrugged.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Randy asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Eight forty-five in the morning." Dezirae said as she went back to the bathroom and applied her makeup.

"Only?" Randy yawned.

"Well, if you don't like it, why'd you wake up in the first place?" Dezirae asked as she applied her eyeliner.

"I wouldn't have woken up if _someone_ wasn't singing in the shower." Randy said as he went back under the covers.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you could hear me." Dezirae giggled.

"What time did you get up anyways." Randy mumbled from under the covers.

"I woke up at six to do my morning run and came back around seven thirty, and then spent about fifteen minutes taking pictures in all of John's cars for fun, and then went back up here for a shower, and then when I went back out in my towel to get my clothes, Punk looked at me funny and then ran out with a black marker and his tape." Dezirae shrugged.

"Did I really almost kick you off the bed?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Dezirae said as she went back to her suitcase.

"Damn, I should've." Randy smirked.

Dezirae rolled her eyes and left the room without saying one more word. She went downstairs to the kitchen and then decided to cook everyone breakfast. She raided John's cabinets, refrigerator, and drawers.

After about an hour and a half, she finally finished and then everyone else came downstairs, wanting to see what she cooked.

"Dez, this looks delicious!" Maria smiled as she looked at everything on the kitchen counter.

"Good!" Honey giggled.

"Dez, sweetie, you have butter and batter on your face." Melina said.

"It's alright, I'll clean it off." Ashley said.

To Dezirae's surprise, Ashley licked it off her face.

"Mm! Tasty." Ashley giggled.

"Ugh! Gross Ash! Did you brush your teeth?!" Dezirae asked as she wiped off Ashley's tongue germs off her cheek.

"Yeah! Of course!" Ashley giggled.

"Anyways, this looks real good, Dez." Rey said.

"Thanks Tío Rey!" Dezirae smiled.

On the kitchen counter was a high stack of pancakes, two plates of egg, a plate of bacon and sausage, rice, and glasses of orange juice, water, pineapple juice, and mango juice.

"Eat up people! And I better see everything off of these plates when everyone's done." Dezirae said as she gave her 'Tío' Rey a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They all got their plates and filled it up with food. They each sat on the huge dining table John had in the kitchen and they all started talking.

"What time is the flight tonight?" Ken asked as he stuck a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Three thirty." Kane answered.

"So, anyways, how did everyone sleep?" John asked.

"Good."

"Awesome."

"Alright."

"Horrible."

"Very hurtful."

"Hurtful? How?" John asked Punk.

"You wouldn't wanna know." Punk said as he glanced over at Dezirae.

John looked at Randy funny.

"I don't know and I don't want to." Randy said.

After breakfast was over, Maria and Chris helped each other clear the table and put everything in the dishwasher.

* * *

The time came to leave for the airport in the bus that John rented out. Each and everyone one of them got onto the bus, the party bus to be exact, and settled themselves in.

With the driver told to drive to the airport, he did so.

The superstars and divas started dancing to the music on the radio and having a good time in each other's presence.

_Little did they know what fate awaits them._

* * *

**Author's Note: The end! Of chapter one. HAHA. Well…I would love to hear your feedback, because reviews just make my day! Well, I hope everyone had a good day, week, month, year(:**


	2. Frightened Faces and Cries of Terror

**Author's Note: Thanks to _Jackie, Wolfgirl77769, Mosvie 2k8, Sami, Karina, _and _RKOlover, _for reviewing, you guys totally made my week(:**

**And also, thanks to the other readers who read this story, based on the reader traffic. Could you guys leave a review or PM or something? I would love to hear your opinion and ideas on my story.**

**Was anyone else mad at the draft?! CHRIS JERICHO _and _CM PUNK TO SMACKDOWN?! What the fuck, man.**

**Oh, and RKOlover, the book that inspired me to write this was an assignment for English class, and I surprised at how interesting it was. It's called, "The Lord of the Flies." Maybe you heard of it, or maybe read it? If you haven't, I suggest you do, it's a very interesting book.**

**Read and Review guys, I would absolutely love you if you do.**

**Please and Thank You(;**

* * *

Chapter Two: Frightened Faces and Cries of Terror.

The Superstars and Divas departed the party bus they were previously on and they proceeded to the entrance of the airport. They carried their luggage and belongings in their hand, going through the regular airport procedures.

"Best friend, doesn't this get kind of boring to you after a while?" Maria asked her best friend as she placed her baggage on the airport security check machine.

"Kind of." Chris said as he took off his shoes and belt.

Maria sighed as she placed her cell phone on the tray the security guard was holding. She walked through the security metal check and proceeded to the chairs to fix her belongings, with Chris following right behind her.

"Ouch!"

Maria and Chris looked up from fixing their shoes to see what happened.

"Oh, it's just Torrie and John." Maria rolled her eyes as she continued tying her shoelace.

"How could you forget to bring my bracelet?!" Torrie yelled at John as they passed the security check.

"You don't even wear it!" John retorted at her as he picked up his luggage, as well as Torrie's luggage.

"So?" Torrie said, not realizing John's point that he was trying to get across.

John rolled his eyes at his so-called 'girlfriend.'

"I swear, those two are just a hurricane waiting to come. Especially Torrie." Melina whispered to Dezirae, who laughed slightly as a response.

"Ugh, whatever, John will open his eyes and see that she's totally wrong for him," Dezirae said as she picked up her luggage off the table. "at least, I hope so." she sighed as she looked at her good friend and his horrible girlfriend.

"Move it, will ya?" Randy said as he was waiting behind them.

"I'm very sure you would like that, Orton." Dezirae smirked and winked at him as her and Melina walked over to where Chris and Maria were fixing their belongings.

"So, how long is this flight exactly?" Melina asked as she sat down and put on her gray uggs.

"I think maybe about six to seven hours maybe?" Chris estimated as he picked up his luggage.

"Hm, that doesn't seem too bad." Maria smiled as she stood up as well and picked up her luggage from the floor.

"I wonder who I'm sitting next to." Dezirae wondered out loud as she slipped on her boots.

"Well, I'll guess we're gonna find out soon." Melina smiled as she stood up and followed Chris and Maria, with Dezirae following behind her, to the airport gates.

"Which gate are we at again?" Maria asked.

"Gate A12." Chris responded as he looked at his flight ticket.

The quartet looked around them, looking for gate A12. It took about several moments until one of them noticed where it was.

"Oh! Over there, all the way back there." Melina said as she pointed in the left direction, pointing to the farthest gate.

The four of them proceeded to walk to the farthest gate and conversed on the topic of the next tri-brand taping, which was happening in two days. After several more minutes, they arrived at the gate, and took the escalator down to the waiting area.

There, they already saw most of the other superstars and divas already, sitting down and talking with each other.

They took their seats next to the others, and joined their conversation.

Torrie, Michelle, Victoria, and Natalya were off conversing on the matter of her being mad with John at the moment, for he forgot to bring her diamond studded bracelet, and how she was considered right in their little argument.

Maria rolled her eyes, not even wanting to make the move and listen to Torrie's petty and childish complaints.

Instead, she, Melina, and Dezirae formed their own conversation.

"So, how was sleeping with Randy?" Melina smirked.

"It was great." Dezirae said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Mel, Do you realize how that question sounds?" Maria laughed slightly.

Melina thought about her words, then laughed a little out loud, realizing how her words could be interpreted into something different.

"But really, Dez, did you guys do anything?" Maria asked, getting serious.

"Well, only if you classify almost being kicked and pushed off the bed, anything." Dezirae answered, recalling last night's events.

"That sounds bad." Melina laughed slightly.

"Most definitely." Dezirae shuddered, to add effect to the horrible night she had.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm gonna go bother Chris." Maria smiled mischievously.

The other two divas nodded and the bubbly diva skipped away to join her best friend.

"Those two are too cute together." Melina commented, smiling at the two friends who smiled in each other's company.

* * *

"Chris, do you really need to do that?" John said, feeling awkward at the faces Chris was making towards Torrie.

"Yes, it's necessary to the taunting I plan to do later on as well." Chris grinned.

"You know, if you keep doing those faces, it's going to get stuck like that and you won't be a sexy beast anymore." Maria smiled to her best friend.

"I'll always be a sexy beast, no matter what." Chris grinned as he gave the bubbly diva a noogie, messing up her hair.

The diva pulled away, fixing her hair.

"You won't be sexy when you grow old, wrinkly, with dentures, no hair, and all sparkled out, and I'll be laughing and pointing at you." Maria pouted.

"So, that means you'll be with me long enough to know that." Chris smirked, knowing he caught her.

Maria's eyes widened. "But no, I mean, I- no, I didn't- but- I meant-"

"Chill best friend, I was only joking." Chris smiled at Maria, who was currently glaring a hole through the blonde.

"You stink." Maria claimed as Chris leaned in to give her a hug.

John and Randy watched the two as they sat down opposite of them, looking confused as ever.

No one would ever understand the close relationship of the bubbly diva, Maria Kanellis and the charismatic blonde, Chris Jericho.

* * *

Randy looked around, taking in all of the superstars and divas present. You would think that the Legend Killer would be used to all of this, after his number of years in the company.

He looked at everyone. He looked at all the cliques. He heard all the gossip. He's seen all the backstabbing. He couldn't help but think of how all of this seemed like high school. The cliques, the gossip, the rumors, the backstabbing, the hearltess actions.

He, of course, took part in all that when he was in high school, but now he was disgusted by it. He knew now how it felt to be an outcast. Every taping, he was portrayed as the bad guy. He was boo'd every night, with the occasional cheers, which always perked him up. But who else was going to the bad guy? Definitely not John. And if he turned face now, well, that would send the whole roster into chaos.

He sighed as the woman at the counter announced that the plane was now boarding. He picked up his belongings and was one of the first in line to board.

"Please enjoy your flight." the woman said.

Bullshit.

"Welcome sir." the flight attendant winked.

Whore.

"Hurry up, will you, Randick?" he heard a voice said.

He looked behind him, and wonder what kind of employee would say such a thing to a passenger.

"Who do you think you-" he stopped himself mid sentence when he turned around to see no one there.

He then proceeded to look down to see Dezirae with a smirk on her features.

"What did you just say to me?" Randy said, not believing how someone who looked like her could have the mouth of a sailor.

"D-D-Did I s-stutter?" she smirked at him once more, enjoying the game she was playing with him.

Randy was shocked, how a woman, nonetheless, was talking to him as such. In a way, he respected it. Someone had the balls to speak their mind to him, not caring about his status.

He proceeded to merely smirk at her, then turn around to continue on his way to his flight seat.

He found it quickly, putting his small luggage on one of the cabinets above the seats. He quickly claimed the aisle seat, wanting to have easy access to the aisle when the plane lands at their next destination, which was the wonderful land, the United Kingdom.

"12A … 12B … 13A … Here I am!" Dezirae exclaimed, happy she found her seat.

She then looked down to see who her seat partner was, and quickly rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

He looked up, then back to his where his sights were previously set on. She sighed as she put tried to put her luggage on the cabinet above their seats, when she realized that she was too short to reach it. She jumped, hoping that the luggage would be pushed into the cabinet, but instead, the luggage came crashing down, but luckily, the Latina caught it, grateful. She then tried once again, jumping.

Randy smirked at the sight beside him, only seeing what was happening from the corner of his eye. He then decided enough was enough and that his entertainment need was satisfied.

He stood up, took the luggage from her small hands and reached up, placing her luggage carefully on the cabinet, closing it.

He then stood aside, waiting. She looked at him with confusion. She then got the gist and went inside the row, taking the window seat. He sat down beside her, not saying a word.

She studied him, waiting for his next move. She was confused. Why would Randy Orton, the heartless leader of Legacy, help her?

"Thank you, Randy." she said softly.

No response.

Maybe he didn't hear her.

She was about to open her mouth to say it once more, when he turned to face her.

"You're welcome." he simply said, returning back to his previous place.

She was intrigued at this point.

She wanted to know exactly what was going on in the mind of Randall Keith Orton.

She looked out the window and saw that the plane was now rolling down the landing strip, ready to take off in a few seconds. She then proceeded to make the sign of the cross, a habit of hers whenever the plane was taking off and whenever the plane was landing.

As the plane took off, the plane shook, giving her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Ashley made herself comfortable, placing her earbuds in her ears, and putting the volume on her iPod to the max.

She bopped her head to the music, mouthing the words as she looked out the window.

After several minutes, she continued to hear this sound, almost like a voice. She shrugged it off before, but now it was getting annoying. She took out her earbuds and looked to her right. She saw John Cena looking right at her.

"Finally. Any louder, you're going to go deaf." he said.

"Sorry Super Cena." she smirked, knowing how much that name bothered him.

John winced at the nickname he was given. Was it really his fault he came back much earlier than expected?

"It's alright, wannabe." John smirked, happy that he was able to fight fire with fire, knowing well the punk rock diva hated being called a wannabe.

Ashley growled at him, glaring a hole right through him.

She huffed and looked out the window.

"I am not a wannabe." she softly whispered to herself.

"Hey, Ash." she heard someone say.

She looked behind her and saw that Dezirae was sitting behind her.

Dezirae then proceeded to lean forward so that she could whisper to the punk rock diva.

"I don't know why, but I get the weirdest feeling that something is going to happen." the Latina whispered to the blonde.

"Really?" the blonde whispered back.

"Mhm. I just feel like something bad is going to happen." the brunette answered.

"Well, let's just hope for once, you're wrong." Ashley said, getting a little bit nervous.

Dezirae nodded in response, and sat back in her seat, grabbing onto the seat rest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked, notice her tight grip on the arm rest.

She looked at him and offered him a nod and a fake smile.

She looked out the window and saw that the plane was currently above water. She once again did the sign of the cross and silently prayed that they would get to their destination in one peace.

She sat back in her seat, releasing her death grip on the arm rest and sighed. She really hoped that Ashley was right. She really hoped that for once, her feelings and her assumptions were wrong.

* * *

Melina was sitting in her seat, perfectly comfortable with this atmosphere, as she sat beside Ken Andersen, also known as Mr. Kennedy. The two never really talked, except for the exception of a party with mutual friends.

She looked out the window, and saw the beautiful sight of the ocean, a sight that always seemed to relax her.

She then proceeded to look at the wing of the plane.

She saw an unusual motion from it. Something out of the ordinary. Something waving and flapping.

She shrugged it off, hoping it was nothing.

After a few hours, the superstars and divas seemed to notice a bumpy motion on the plane.

They weren't on land. They weren't on sea. They were in the air. So how exactly could there be a bumpy motion while they were in the air?

The superstars and divas looked at each with confusion and with fright.

Dezirae, Ashley, Melina, and Maria held onto their arm rests, sensing something was about to happen.

They were right.

The plane quickly began to get more bumpier, making it harder for the four divas to hold onto the arm rests.

The plane then proceeded to fall in the air, getting closer and closer to the ground.

Melina opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw clouds spinning, and then she saw the plane wing tearing apart, the metal flying off.

She closed her eyes and hoped for the best, and prepared for the worst.

The plane spiraled out of control as the passengers screamed with terror and fear. The cabinets above opened and the luggage came flying out, narrowly missing hitting the passengers.

The passengers in the plane cried for help, knowing well there was none and that they weren't going to get any.

The plane was getting closer to the ocean, spiraling off course.

The lights flickered on and off, until finally the lights died, the plane completely dark except for the sunlight which was shining through the plane windows.

At last, the plane crashed with a powerful thud, and the passengers inside could no longer see anything in the dark mess.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa! Intense chapter. Please review(:**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	3. Silent Cries

**Author's Note: Thanks to Souless666, ItsRainingInsidee, Jackie, jojocheer28, GrafittiArtist INC, and CrazyWWEfreakJNH for the reviews :D**

You guys are (insert kickass word here) !

Read and Review.

Please and Thank You(;

* * *

**Chapter Three: Silent Cries.**

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his eyesight to the bright sunlight that shined on his skin. He sat up and then looked around him.

Trees. Water. Bushes. Sand.

Just where the hell was he?

He looked down and saw that his clothes were covered in dark patches of dirt, it seemed to look like. He stood up, and when he did so, he realized his body ached in places he didn't even know could. He groaned in the process, but he managed to stand up nonetheless.

"John!"

He turned *around quickly, trying to find who called his name.

"John!"

He looked around again, trying to find the source of the voice.

He then soon was glomped by the bubbly diva, Maria. Although, bubbly wasn't a term to describe her at the moment. She was a crying mess; her clothes somewhat ripped and torn, her hair in a mess of knots and tangles, and tears streaming down her face.

All he could really do was hug her in return and hopefully it would calm her down just a little bit.

"Where are we? I'm scared!" she sobbed to him, still hugging him tightly.

The chain gang soldier was at a loss. He wasn't sure what he could do to comfort the sobbing diva in his arms. His words could do no help, for even he didn't know where they were, or even where the others were. He merely hugged the diva in return, all he could really do.

As he embraced the sobbing diva, he thought about multiple things.

Where were they? Where were the others? What happened to their belongings? Could they ever return back home?

"Maria, I'm going to have to have you pull yourself together. We need to ¾"

Before he could finish his sentence, the sobbing diva kissed him square on the lips, kissing him with as much passion as she had.

Before he knew it, he found himself kissing her in return.

It was several moments before the diva pulled away, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh, god, John, I'm so sorry, it's just that, I'm scared! And I just got caught up in the moment, and I just don't know what to do, and I just want to go back home, and, I'm sorry!" she sobbed and apologized time after time.

"It's okay, Maria. I know it was just because we got caught up in the moment. But right now, we can't worry about that. We need to go find the others." John said.

_Although, that kiss was a plus. Almost as great as that fateful day of 2005. _John smirked to himself as he walked ahead of Maria, making sure the path was safe.

"Come on, I think this way is safe." John gestured for Maria to follow him.

She looked around and as she did, she jumped at the sound of the island animals. She quickly ran up to John, holding on to the back of his shirt to assure herself that someone was with her.

* * *

"Oh, god. We've been looking around for hours!"

"Look, Randy, we have to keep searching! Do you just want to be stuck in this place? We have to go look for all of them!" Dezirae exclaimed.

Randy rolled his eyes at the comment, and had no choice but to agree. They _had _to find the others.

Dezirae seemed to stare at a blue object that was lying down on the forest ground.

It was blue. It was familiar. It was her glasses case. She instantly ran over to the blue object and opened it to find that her glasses were in good condition. She put them on, and smiled as she could see everything clearer.

"Rookie, you need to relax." Randy said, not even going to bother what was up with the glasses situation.

"_Relax_? Do you not realize the situation we are in?! We're stuck in god knows where, and-and-and-"

Randy eyed her weirdly when she didn't continue her sentence. Had wide eyes as Randy looked at her with confusion.

"Rookie, why are you-"

Dezirae pointed behind him and he slowly turned his head to see what she was pointing at.

It was huge. It was black. It had tusks. It had a snout. It was a wild boar.

High school science flashed in Randy's head.

"_Wild boars are known to be very aggressive when threatened."_

"Rookie, slowly back away." Randy said backing away slowly, not taking his eyes off the wild animal.

"Randy, do you know if boars come with their friends?" Dezirae said as she backed away slowly.

"I'm," he gulped. "not sure."

Dezirae's eyes widened at that, and she began to panic. She backed into a tree, and she felt the hard bark splinters enter her skin as she groaned quietly.

She quietly cursed herself as Randy kept backing away as the boar followed after him.

An idea popped into her head. For their sake, she hoped it worked.

She picked up a rock that was sitting by her feet, and threw it to the left of her as far as she could.

The boar turned its head to the source of the rustling sound, and quickly ran towards it, hoping it was in search of game.

Both Randy and Dezirae let out a long lasting sigh of relief and they looked around to make sure no more wild animals were in close range.

They heard rustling sounds nearby. Both of them stiffened, hoping that it was nothing more than just a boar.

Dezirae slowly walked behind Randy, hiding behind him.

They watched the area of the source of the sound and nervously waited what would come of it.

The Latina felt a tap on her shoulder. She screamed, as Randy covered his ears.

"Dizzy! I'm so happy to see you alive and kicking!" Maria exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the Latina and hugged her tightly.

Dezirae was happy to see familiar faces, but groaned as the bubbly diva hugged her, for she touched her back, where most of her injuries and splinters were.

Hell, she could barely hold herself up. She had multiple bruises and scratches all over her legs.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!"

They all turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

Dezirae instantly recognized that voice.

"Mel?! Where are you?!" Dezirae called out.

"Dez!" she heard Melina respond.

Melina followed the sign of her friend's voice, and was soon reunited with her and the four others.

"Come on, let's go back out to the shore, I think it's safer there." John said.

The four others quickly agreed, wanting to get out of the what seemed to be forest.

They followed John out of the forest and were glad to see sunlight.

They were almost forgetting that they were stranded in god knows where.

"Look, we need to find everyone else." Randy said.

"Mel, how's your voice and lung capacity?" John asked.

"My voice is not at its best, but my lung capacity is seeming to do well. Why?" Melina tilted her head.

"I need you to scream as loud as you can." John said.

"But why?" Maria asked.

"If Melina can scream loud enough, than maybe some of the others can hear her, and follow where the sound is coming from." John said, seeming to be looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Melina asked.

"A shell, a megaphone, hell, anything that will make Melina's scream even louder." he answered.

"Ooh! How about this?" Maria said, holding out a shell, that seemed to have a small echo to it.

"That's perfect!" John smiled as he took the shell from Maria's hand and gave it Melina. "Mel, scream into this as loud as you can."

Melina nodded her head as she looked at the conch. She took a deep breath and held the conch close to her lips.

She screamed into it, as the other four covered their ears.

She screamed several more times, and finally caught her breath.

"Do you think that was loud enough?" Melina said, her voice a bit coarse.

"I hope so. All we do now is wait." John said.

As time passed by, more and more of the stranded superstars and divas found their way to the shore.

"I think everyone's here. Dez, do you still remember how many people were there when you did a head count yesterday at the house?" John asked as he looked at everyone.

"Sure do. I'll start counting." she responded.

She counted everyone who was present. Twenty-one.

"Twenty-one, John. Everyone's here." the Latina informed.

John nodded and he whistled, catching everyone's attention.

"Look guys, we have no idea where we are, and we have no idea whether we're getting back home, but right now, all we need to focus on is making a signal fire, and finding sufficient food for everyone." John announced.

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Look, we have to make people in charge of certain things." Hunter suggested.

"I agree. Chris, you and Maria go and find some food, Adam and Jeff, go look for some wood so we can start a fire, Taker, you and Michelle go try and look for some of our stuff, maybe something that'll help us out, and the rest of us will try and find and make shelter for all of us." John said.

All of them nodded, and they were off, starting on their newly found tasks.

As Chris and Maria were on their way to go and look for some food, Maria tripped over something.

"Ow! Gosh, that hurt." Maria complained as she stood up.

"What did you trip on?" Chris asked out of curiosity.

Chris and Maria then turned around and saw a skinny figure lying on the forest floor. It moved. It made a 'hiss' sound. It was a snake.

"Eeeep!" Maria shrieked as she hid behind Chris.

The snake then raised its head and seemed to look at the pair, before slithering the other way.

Both Chris and Maria sighed with relief as they cautiously continued their way into the forest, as they searched the trees for fruit.

* * *

As the Undertaker and Michelle were out looking for some of the luggage, or basically anything that was still intact after the crash landing.

"Look, over there!" Michelle pointed out.

The couple farther into the forest, when they found a few scattered clothes lying around the floor.

"Oh! Look, it's our stuff!" Michelle exclaimed with glee.

"Yeah, but about everyone else?" Taker asked.

"But, it's mine-" Michelle caught herself. "I mean, ours!"

"Michelle, we can't afford you being selfish right now. We are stuck on this island with nineteen other people, and we have to help each other right now, or else we'll never get back home." Taker tried to reason.

"You know what, whatever." Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'm taking these."

The Undertaker sighed as he tried to look around for other important belongings.

* * *

"I found some leaves over here!" Melina told everyone as she tried to jump and try to pull the large palm tree leaves from the tree.

"I think you must be seven feet tall to ride this ride, Melina." Kane chuckled lightly. "I think you're off by a foot and a half."

You would think that the big red machine would be grumpy and sitting alone by himself. Wrong, in real life, Kane was probably one of the nicest people you could meet, except, he would be your worst nightmare if you kept egging him on, but that was rarely.

Melina crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes as Kane reached up to grab the palm tree leaves with no problem at all.

Kane smirked as he carried the leaves back to the group, where they were getting started on making the shelters.

"Now how are we supposed to tie all of this together?" Ashley asked.

"We could use some vines if we could find any." Rey suggested.

"Awesome idea, Rey!" Ashley exclaimed as she went gallivanting into the forest to try and look for vines.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up! Don't go by yourself!" Rey yelled as he ran after her.

"I found some wood." Dezirae smiled as she laid down the branches of trees on the beach beside the stack of leaves.

"How are we supposed to put this all together?" Mickie asked.

"We'll just have to improvise." Matt told her.

The group then began to try and put everything together, but failed time after time after each attempt.

"Okay, this is harder than it looks."

Torrie laughed quietly to herself as she sat far away from the group to avoid working.

"Hey, Torrie! Come over here and help!" Victoria yelled.

Torrie rolled her eyes and turned the other way, pretending as if she didn't hear her.

Victoria huffed as she stormed over to Torrie and pulled her up by the hair.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Torrie shrieked.

"Get off of your ass and come over and help us! Otherwise you're gonna be sleeping on the sand while it rains!" Victoria threatened.

Torrie scoffed as she walked away and joined the group.

"Spoiled little blonde brat." Victoria mumbled to herself as she too joined the group.

As Matt was about to give up on trying to figure out a way to make a shelter, Ashley and Rey appeared with multiple long pieces of vine.

"How'd you cut those off?" Hunter asked.

"Pocket knife." Ashley smiled as she took out the pocket knife from her front jeans pocket.

After what felt like hours, the group accomplished their task and looked at their handiwork.

It was an acceptable shelter, it surely would cover anyone who was sleeping under it from the rain.

As the group finally rested on the sand, the others returned back to the beach.

"We got some food!" Maria smiled as she ran over to the group with a shirt full of fruit. "Here, take some!"

She held out a shirt that was filled with fruit, which she was wearing before the crash, that was tied at the collar and the sleeve so none of the fruit would fall out.

"This is delicious!" Melina savored the taste.

"Mel, I think you're just hungry." John chuckled as he took a bite out from the exotic looking fruit.

"We got the wood!" Adam snickered.

After several minutes, John and Randy were able to start a fire to keep warm, with the help of Dezirae's glasses, of course.

Once dusk arrived, everyone was trying to get settled into their new shelter. Although, it wasn't quite big enough for everyone.

"Hey! Where's my space?!" Torrie asked everyone as she looked at the shelter and saw no room for her.

"I told you if you didn't stop trying to fix your hair in the water, you wouldn't get room in here." Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone get out!" Torrie demanded.

Chris sighed. Sometimes, Torrie's complaining was too much for him. It almost always gave him a migraine whenever he heard her whine.

"Fine, shut it, Torrie! I'll sleep by the fire." Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Yay!" Torrie exclaimed as she made everyone scoot over so she could sleep next to John.

Chris sighed as he lied down beside the fire and just looked up at the sky, which was becoming darker and darker as every minute passed.

Maria looked at Chris lay down beside the fire. She almost felt bad for him. She wasn't heartless, and she prided herself on knowing that she was taught good morals. If someone else was going to suffer, then hell, she was going to do the same. She knew how it felt. If you have someone else there with you, you'll at least feel better about it, knowing that someone cares about you that much that they would want to share your pain. Although this didn't make sense to most others she explained it to, some did, and she appreciated the fact.

She got up from her spot when everyone else seemed to be falling asleep. She quietly sat next to Chris, who was staring at the almost dark sky.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Maria asked.

"Yup, it sure is." Chris smiled to himself as the bubbly diva lied down next to him.

"This island is starting to grow on me."

"We've been here for one day." Chris chuckled.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "It'll give us all a chance to get closer."

"Speaking of getting closer…" Chris trailed off. "I've heard around the jungle vine that you did something with John?" the blonde snickered.

Maria felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"We kissed."

Chris smiled at his best friend, happy to see her happy, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of anger. And yet, he didn't know why.

At last, the divas and superstars fell asleep, and by the next morning, everyone was starting to realize that they were stuck on that island, and probably will be for a long time.

"I'm going to go try and find some food." Matt announced.

Everyone else nodded as they tried continue with their 'jobs' on the island.

Matt went deep into the island forest, and once there, he heard snorting. He quickly turned around to see a wild pig sniffing the ground. He slowly took out the pocket knife he always kept in his pocket and slid the lock so the knife would come out. He quietly tiptoed over behind the pig and raised the knife, ready to kill it. But as soon as the knife was about to pierce its skin, he stopped himself, and the wild pig ran away.

"God damn it." Matt said to himself.

There was the pig, the breakfast that they could've ate. But no, he had to get soft and let the pig live. Well, next time, the pig isn't going to be so lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a 1+ month. Sorry, I was getting ready for finals, and when summer started, I was pretty much sleeping the whole day, but here I am, and I'll be updating whenever I can(: Please review? I'll absolutely love you :D**


End file.
